Bad Romance
by Changing-life
Summary: Quand Kathryn compte les points...Swan Queen.
1. Round One

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je vous ai manqué, je suppose ? Au moins un petit peu, hein ?

Je m'excuse pour ma longue absence, mais vous le savez…On se retrouve vite occupé et monopolisé par la vie et ses aléas.

Je vous ai écrit ce petit OS pour vous faire patienter et me faire...pardonner ?

Je suis actuellement à la moitié du prochain chapitre de **_'She is the Sunlight'_ ** et je peux déjà vous dire que la fin sera riche en rebondissement.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous êtes aussi nombreux à suivre mes idées et ça me fait tellement plaisir...

Je compte sur vous pour me laisser vos avis et plein d'encouragements…C'est l'encre de ma plume !

* * *

 **You and me could write a bad romance**

 **Toi et moi pourrions écrire une mauvaise romance**

 _._

 _._

 ** _Bad Romance - Lady Gaga_**

* * *

Regina était allongée sur son lit, les doigts cramponnés à la chevelure dorée qui s'activait entre ses cuisses hâlées.

La Reine n'arrivait pas à être excitée, malgré tous les efforts de la prisonnière aux pupilles turquoise.

La pénétration était même douloureuse, mais la dirigeante contraignait son corps au supplice.

Elle devait oublier Emma, son parfum imprégné sur toutes ses robes, son sourire qui la hantait jusque dans ses rêves les plus érotiques et son amour qui avait transformé ses années de dictatrice en une démocratie improbable.

 **\- Majesté ?**

Une voix féminine s'exprimait à travers la porte en bois massif qui conservait l'intimité de Regina.

 **\- Je suis en plein rendez-vous !** répondit la souveraine, tout en poussant un peu plus la tête de l'esclave contre son clitoris.

La Reine avait besoin de jouir avec une autre pour ne pas perdre la raison.

Si elle n'arrivait pas à s'accorder la paix intérieure et à effacer définitivement Emma de son existence, la brune allait devoir se défouler sur le corps qui cherchait à la satisfaire et cela ne signifiait aucunement de faire preuve de douceur.

Regina allait la frapper, la violenter comme toutes les autres qui avaient tenté de la distraire sans y arriver.

 **\- C'est important !** continua la femme à l'extérieur de la pièce, sachant pertinemment que Regina n'était pas occupée par le travail.

La Reine projeta sa future victime au sol, puis se résigna à se couvrir d'un peignoir pour être un minimum convenable en ouvrant l'accès.

Elle avait du mal à contenir sa frustration.

Le sexe était un bon dérivatif et elle adorait tout contrôler, en bonne dominante.

Malheureusement, la dernière personne qui lui avait procuré un plaisir intense était la femme qu'elle avait quittée.

Le destin était cruel.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?!** s'écria Regina, tout en fusillant du regard sa subalterne.

Kathryn était sa conseillère et elle avait pour ordre de tout gérer quand sa supérieure s'absentait, sous peine de sévères sanctions.

Le regard charbonneux et noir de colère se changea en un air stupéfait.

La poigne ferme de son employée agrippait un poignet pâle, des ongles colorés d'un rouge vif que Regina aurait reconnu même si le couloir avait été rempli de monde.

Ces phalanges habiles qui avaient été à l'origine de tous ses orgasmes.

 **\- Emma ?!** s'exclama la commandante, alors que Kathryn s'écartait pour dévoiler la silhouette de l'intruse.

Le cœur de la Reine manqua un battement en découvrant les yeux émeraude étincelants, les boucles qu'elle avait tant caressées et les lèvres parfaites qui avaient transformé tous ses fantasmes en réalité.

La fille de ses pires ennemis avait relevé le challenge que personne d'autre n'avait eu le courage d'affronter.

Emma avait atténué toute la brutalité qui consumait Regina.

 **\- Tu peux nous laisser !** clama la brune, consciente que l'entretien pouvait l'aider à faire définitivement son deuil ou l'enfoncer encore plus dans la détresse.

La Reine avait été injuste et cruelle quand elle avait répudié Emma.

La souveraine avait osé l'insulter et même lui avouer qu'elle avait bien profité de ses services sexuels dans le but de la blesser et de la faire fuir.

Emma n'avait pourtant jamais représenté une passade ou une prostituée à son égard.

Elle s'était éprise de la bonté et de la détermination de sa cadette.

La preuve en était qu'Emma et son côté têtu bravaient ses ordres en revenant alors que l'entrée du royaume était interdite.

Entre leur différence d'âge, la stérilité de Regina, l'innocence de la blonde, Cora et ses principes, David et sa dévotion infaillible à son épouse, la haine de Snow qui engendrait des guerres sans arrêt…Des tas de motifs poussait Regina à s'éloigner de cet attachement.

 **\- Gina…** grommela Kathryn, pour manifester son désaccord.

La dernière fois que la régente avait laissé Emma et Regina se parler, le château tout entier avait tremblé.

Regina s'était remise à pratiquer la magie depuis le jour où Snow avait débarqué pour lui arracher Emma des bras.

Depuis, l'humeur de la propriétaire des lieux était souvent massacrante et ceux qui osaient se rebeller en subissait les conséquences.

 **\- Je te coupe la tête si tu ne pars pas !** déclara Regina, prête à scander n'importe quel avertissement pour que le privilège offert lui soit accordé.

La conseillère trembla légèrement sous la menace, puis s'éloigna en contre-bas.

Elle instaurait une distance raisonnable pour ne pas écouter la discussion privée tout en étant assez proche pour intervenir en cas de problème.

Cette satanée Princesse White avait déjà fait assez de dégâts.

Son caractère borné avait même eu raison de Regina, créant cette fameuse cicatrice à la lèvre supérieure.

 **\- Ça te plait de la traiter ainsi ?!** s'exclama Emma, révulsée par ce manque de délicatesse.

Kathryn était avant tout une des camarades d'enfance de la Reine et elle méritait bien un peu de respect, même si la Princesse avait eu envie de la lyncher à plusieurs reprises.

La brune haussa les épaules, affichant alors son indifférence.

La remontrance ne l'atteignait pas.

Kathryn avait l'habitude d'être molestée, comme tous ceux qui travaillaient sous son autorité.

 **\- Je n'ai pas le choix Emma !** répliqua Regina, convaincue que son existence serait en danger si elle était plus conciliante.

Son myocarde devenait de plus en plus noir à mesure que tout espoir de guérison lui échappait.

 **\- Tu l'avais, tu l'as eu et tu l'as encore !** corrigea Emma, qui ne cessait de se battre pour que Regina redevienne cette femme compatissante et agréable comme à leur première rencontre.

Malheureusement, la concernée ne pouvait faire marche arrière.

La rédemption n'était plus une optique depuis qu'elle avait écarté la plupart des personnes qui entouraient la jolie blonde.

Elle avait commencé avec Neal, l'homme promis à celle avec qui elle avait vécu une belle histoire.

Le jeune homme ne s'approchait plus d'Emma depuis sa dernière altercation fracassante avec Regina.

La Reine avait continué avec Ruby, l'amie la plus fidèle de sa dulcinée.

Si la louve avait résisté aux blasphèmes, ses pouvoirs avaient été moindre contre l'étendue des forces adverses.

Une boule de feu l'avait gravement blessé et depuis toute conversation avec Emma était proscrite.

 **\- J'en ai trop fait pour rester gentille…** chuchota la dirigeante, qui avait commis beaucoup de fautes et d'actes de tortures.

Les yeux couleur jade s'embrumèrent au souvenir des frasques que la brune accumulait.

 **\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui…qui a tué Ingrid ?** demanda-t-elle, alors qu'une flopée de larmes s'écoulait sur ses pommettes.

La femme décédée avait été la nourrice de la Princesse depuis sa naissance et une confidente précieuse lors de son adolescence alors qu'Emma refusait de s'unir à Neal.

Ingrid était la seule personne qui arrivait à soulager les plus gros chagrins d'Emma que ça soit à coup de pâtisserie ou à l'aide de sa bonne humeur.

Elle l'avait même encouragé à continuer son idylle avec Regina et à ne pas se fier à l'avis des autres et aux rumeurs.

Ingrid avait toujours perçu la Reine comme une bénédiction pour la Princesse.

Elle ne s'en était pas méfiée et c'est ce qui l'avait mené droit à la mort.

 **\- Tu parles de l'illuminée qui se baladait en blanc ?** interrogea la souveraine, sur un ton railleur.

Emma encaissa difficilement le ton ironique et l'offense prononcée.

Certes, Ingrid avait eu de gros problèmes psychiatriques à la mort de ses sœurs et les répercussions sur sa santé mentale avaient engendrés des soins, mais Emma n'avait jamais ressenti ne serait-ce qu'un brin d'insécurité.

 **\- Elle a été bien plus présente que mes parents pour moi et tu étais la seule à le savoir !** s'indigna la blonde, en fronçant les sourcils.

Quand la Princesse avait retrouvé sa dame de compagnie inconsciente, les gardes avaient immédiatement incriminés Regina.

 **\- C'est ma mère qui s'en est chargé !** expliqua la dirigeante, qui ne s'était autorisé que des moqueries à l'encontre d'Ingrid.

Regina n'avait même pas commandité l'assassinat.

Cora s'était permise de mutiler Ingrid pour punir sa fille, par simple vengeance.

Regina l'avait bannie du Royaume en l'envoyant dans un autre monde et c'était une manière de procéder que Cora méprisait.

 **\- Ta…Ta mère est donc bien vivante ?!** quémanda Emma, en écarquillant les yeux.

La Princesse était consternée par la nouvelle.

Un soir, alors que Regina avait un peu bu pour se donner du courage, la mairesse avait fait visiter son caveau familial à Emma.

La blonde avait alors vu les cercueils contenant les parents de son âme-sœur et la brune lui avait confié qu'ils étaient morts accidentellement.

Le lendemain, Emma avait observé Regina à plusieurs reprises avec un grimoire appartenant à Cora.

Kathryn avait avoué à la blonde que la Reine souhaitait retrouver sa mère et que les formules contenues dans le livre lui promettaient d'effacer l'absence de sa génitrice.

En retour, Emma n'avait fait qu'enlacer son amante.

Elle pensait que Regina s'accrochait à une utopie factice, au seul bien maternel qui lui restait.

Emma n'avait pas eu confiance en la conseillère alors que la vérité résidait dans son discours.

 **\- Je l'avais éloignée pour me soustraire de son emprise, mais Cora a…retrouvé son chemin !** précisa la Reine, qui avait invoqué sa mère car elle n'endurait plus sa disparition et encore moins sa grande sœur qui ne l'avait guère côtoyée, Zelena.

Cora n'avait pas toujours fait de Regina sa martyre et c'est cet aspect affectif que Regina avait fait resurgir.

 **\- Kathryn m'a dit que tu l'avais fait revenir !** s'écria Emma, à l'écoute de l'affabulation.

La brune modifiait la réalité pour ne pas que ses citoyens et les opposants au régime comprennent que la tribu Mills était son point faible.

 **\- Je vais vraiment devoir lui couper la tête !** certifia Regina, qui ne tolérait pas la trahison de sa collègue.

Kathryn était trop familière avec Emma et cela ravivait la jalousie de la Reine.

 **\- N'essaye même pas !** scanda la Princesse, qui prenait la défense de l'inculpée.

Malgré le recul qui isolait Kathryn du dialogue, elle décelait parfaitement la possessivité de la commandante.

Emma lui était exclusive.

 **\- Oh…Comme c'est intéressant ! Je vais finir par croire que c'est Kathryn que tu aimes !** ricana Regina, qui faisait de son mieux pour paraître détachée et hors d'atteinte.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel à la suite de cette hypothèse insensée.

Kathryn avait des sentiments pour la Princesse, c'était visible et indéniable.

Cependant, Emma avait bien insisté sur le fait que seulement de l'amitié pouvait s'établir entre elles.

 **\- Avoue que tu rêves de coucher avec elle !** renchérit Regina, sur un ton sarcastique.

Les pulsions d'Emma s'enflammèrent et sa première réaction fut de gifler son interlocutrice pour arrêter ses présomptions non fondées et ridicules.

Le contact fustigea son destinataire tout en lui prodiguant beaucoup de satisfaction.

La douleur, c'était le leitmotiv de leur couple et Regina devait admettre qu'elle l'avait bien mérité.

 **\- Je peux savoir sur quoi d'autre tu m'as menti ?!** poursuivit Emma, les pupilles plus foncées qu'à son arrivée.

La franchise n'avait visiblement pas été la priorité de la Reine et Emma se sentait trompée, déçue de l'image merveilleuse qu'elle s'était façonnée et qui n'avait été qu'un trompe-l'œil pour la duper.

 **\- A quoi ça servirait de te le dire puisque nous ne sommes plus ensemble ?** contra Regina, qui fuyait le dégoût qui lui était adressé.

Emma était scandalisée, son ex-compagne semblait avoir tourné la page avec facilité.

La Princesse se raccrochait encore aux projets que Regina lui avait proposés, notamment une grossesse.

 **\- C'est toi qui l'a décidé ! Je…Je t'aime encore !** s'obstina la Princesse, dévastée à l'idée qu'une autre devienne la convoitise de la Reine.

Regina soupira.

Comme Snow l'avait nommée et qualifiée plus tôt, elle était en effet un monstre d'égoïsme.

Elle repoussait Emma de la même manière qu'elle jetterait un objet usagé.

 **\- Snow me tuerait si je te demandais en mariage !** stipula la dirigeante, qui avait renoncé à cet objectif en échange d'une paix éternelle.

Emma grimaça. Leur liaison s'était arrêtée alors qu'elle allait être à son apogée.

La Reine lui remémorait leur engagement interrompu, cette bague de fiançailles encore apparente à l'annulaire de la Princesse.

 **\- Depuis quand tu as peur de Snow ?** demanda Emma, qui n'appelait plus sa mère par son prénom depuis qu'elle l'empêchait d'embrasser sa destinée.

La blonde trouvait cette phrase absurde.

Regina était la sorcière la plus puissante de toute la contrée, la virginité d'Emma et leur passion charnelle lui ayant même attribué un atout supplémentaire par rapport à Cora qui avait reçu le même enseignement.

 **\- Depuis que tu m'as rendue toute fragile !** vociféra la Reine, en laissant son poing s'abattre sur le nez aquilin de sa belle.

La Princesse tomba sur le sol tandis que la brune regrettait ce geste digne d'une débutante.

La magie qui résidait dans ses veines venait de la dominer pour répudier l'amère vérité.

Regina aurait pu s'excuser, relever la blessée, faire quelque chose pour le sang qui s'écoulait des narines, mais l'égo de la brune lui soufflait de ne pas s'abaisser à cet élan trop protecteur.

 **\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que mes parents ont prévu en représailles ?!** énonça Emma, tout en levant son index en direction de Kathryn pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

L'amie de Regina angoissait.

Emma et la Reine orchestraient un match nul pour le moment, mais le score allait progresser.

Kathryn le savait déjà, l'une des deux allait finir par dominer l'autre et le dialogue deviendrait un vrai carnage.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que sa sainteté Snow pourrait bien faire avec ses petits oiseaux et sa brindille de mari ?!** se moqua la dirigeante, qui ne ratait pas une occasion pour discréditer son ancienne belle-fille.

La brune se focalisa alors sur les gouttes rosées qui s'épanchaient sur le cou blafard.

L'impact avait peut-être entaillé le cartilage.

 **\- La même chose qu'avec ta pomme !** riposta la Princesse, qui faisait écho au passé familial.

L'allure triomphante de la concernée s'estompa pour être remplacée par une vague d'angoisse.

La seule scène qui incluait un fruit était un empoisonnement.

 **\- Ils veulent que j'épouse ta sœur !** divulgua Emma, maudissant le supplice qui lui était assigné.

Malgré la réalité scandaleuse et le dessein humiliant, l'indifférence était l'attitude prônée par la plus âgée.

 **\- Tu serais près de moi au moins…** murmura la brune, insensible à la sentence.

Emma se retenait de proférer des jurons.

Sa fiancée n'était pas du tout ébranlée par la condamnation injuste et inappropriée.

 **\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?!** s'alarma la blonde, sidérée par le calme imperturbable de la souveraine.

Les noces allaient définitivement dissocier le duo.

Emma luttait pour maintenir cette harmonie, mais Regina consentait à cette alliance saugrenue.

Ses épousailles avec Léopold avaient entrainé une privation et un déséquilibre qu'elle ne souhaitait à personne, encore moins à son véritable amour.

Cora lui avait échappée et cet accident n'avait fait qu'accentuer ses dérives personnelles.

Même si Snow était cinglée, Emma ne surmonterait jamais ce genre de tragédie.

Regina était prête à tout pour le bonheur d'Emma, même s'il incluait une rousse à la répartie rare.

 **\- Ma sœur est quelqu'un de bien !** spécifia la Reine, qui appréciait beaucoup Zelena.

Au départ, Regina n'avait pas été emballée d'apprendre l'existence d'une demi-sœur alors qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente révoltée.

Cependant, une certaine complicité était née après un partage de passions communes.

La rouquine s'était même fait une place de renom en devenant la sage-femme du royaume.

 **\- Elle n'est pas brune !** protesta Emma, qui n'éprouvait rien d'autre que de la sympathie pour la conjointe désignée par sa génitrice.

Le châtiment était bien trop sévère.

Le délit qu'on lui reprochait était avant tout d'avoir donné sa virginité à l'impératrice du camp adverse, ce que Regina avait fait avec une délicatesse que seule Emma avait eu l'occasion de découvrir.

Snow avait longuement réfléchi à la meilleure provocation pour détruire l'impact de son ancienne belle-mère sur sa fille.

Quoi de mieux que morceler deux âmes sœurs en les empêchant de s'idolâtrer librement ?

 **\- Je lui dirais de se teindre les cheveux !** déclara la Reine, nullement impressionnée par les simagrées.

Tout n'était que façade et simulé.

En vérité, la dominante avait très envie de retrouver la blonde dans son lit.

Cependant, Regina savait qu'une telle passion n'engendrait que plus de honte et de désagréments.

Après tout, Zelena éprouvait beaucoup d'estime pour la Princesse à la bonté démesurée.

Si Emma avait pu chérir une entité aussi odieuse et exécrable que l'Evil Queen, la blonde finirait par s'entendre avec la rousse bien plus saine et posée.

 **\- Elle n'a pas ton corps !** s'obstina la plus jeune, consciente que les abdominaux formés, les cuisses musclées par un entrainement quotidien, le ventre plat et les seins merveilleux allaient lui être retirés sans ménagement.

Contrairement à Neal, Killian et tous les hommes qui avaient courtisés Emma, la brune n'avait pas décampé en découvrant les cicatrices sur les courbes blêmes.

 **\- Ça peut s'arranger !** réfuta Regina, sachant qu'un peu de sport pouvait modeler un squelette.

Fatiguée par le petit jeu auquel s'adonnait Regina, la blonde martela le buste de son interlocutrice.

La chaîne argentée de la brune se cassa sous l'assaut, scindant le médaillon dans lequel reposait une photo de Cora et une de la Princesse, prise lors du premier baiser accordé à la dirigeante.

 **\- Regina ?**

Distinguant le timbre de sa mère, l'intéressée tira les mèches platine pour astreindre la contestataire à s'agenouiller.

 **\- Ne me touche pas ! Et appelle-moi Majesté !** consigna la Reine, décrétant la soumission excellente pour conserver un climat neutre.

Emma détestait la position insultante, mais c'était la posture adaptée pour ne pas s'exposer au danger.

 **\- Oh…Ma future belle-fille ?** interrogea Cora, qui avait affronté toutes les marches de l'escalier plutôt que recourir à ses talents de sorcière.

L'aînée des Mills repéra les phalanges tannées encrées dans la crinière ondulée.

La vision se présentait comme banale, mais Cora l'interprétait comme un emblème flagrant et distinctif d'un déboire amoureux.

 **\- Elle voulait que je sois son témoin !** s'exprima Regina, mentant pour ne pas amasser des soupçons.

Cora flairait la feinte.

Regina ne s'était jamais autorisée ce genre de contact complaisant.

Même Daniel n'avait pas eu ce traitement de faveur.

 **\- Emma va gentiment retourner chez elle !** décida la Reine, sans recueillir l'avis de l'impliquée.

La Princesse ne pouvait que suivre la discipline instaurée.

Si elle engendrait une autre querelle, son odorat ne serait pas le seul de ses sens à être endommagé.

 **\- Je vais m'assurer de lui trouver un cheval !** indiqua Cora, en tapotant l'épaule de Kathryn avant de partir.

Emma se lamentait intérieurement.

La conseillère qui reluquait sans arrêt son fessier serait incluse dans le trajet.

 **\- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, dire ce que tu veux, mais…je sais que ton cœur me réclame !** conclu la Princesse, en caressant la poigne descendue sur son front.

La blonde se dégagea, puis rallia le rez-de-chaussée à une vitesse impressionnante.

L'éclat des iris noisette de Regina s'effaça, submergé par des gouttelettes salées.

 **\- Kathryn !** interpella la Reine, à la recherche d'un exutoire pour évacuer les émotions contradictoires et abondantes qui l'oppressaient.

La jeune femme s'avança lentement, redoutant les prochaines directives.

 **\- Trouve-moi une blonde aux yeux verts ! Tout de suite !** exigea la Reine, en retournant dans sa chambre.

Kathryn obtempéra tout en se résumant la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Aujourd'hui, personne n'avait remporté le duel.

Emma et Regina était à égalité.


	2. Round Two

Bonsoir !

Je sais que ça fait un long moment que j'ai déserté et je m'en excuse.

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'ai été plagié sur ce site à plusieurs reprises et ça a bouleversé ma passion pour l'écriture.

Sachez que je n'ai que deux comptes ici : **Changing-life** et **Breaking-In** (en référence à mon groupe de musique préféré).

Si un de mes textes est rediffusé ailleurs, ce ne sera pas de mon propre chef.

Bref, j'ai écris cette suite pour combler ceux qui me le demandaient et j'espère vraiment que ça va vous satisfaire malgré mon absence.

Si j'ai assez de retours, je pourrais envisager encore un chapitre où Kathryn remporte la partie ce coup-ci.

Merci à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont encouragé à reprendre !

* * *

 **Сause you are loved,  
You are loved more than you know.  
I hereby pledge all of my days  
To prove it so.  
Though your heart is far too young to realize  
The unimaginable light you hold inside.**

* * *

C'est un bruit sourd qui réveilla Regina en pleine nuit.

La brune se leva tout en grognant.

Son sommeil était écourté depuis qu'Emma ne partageait plus son lit, depuis que son rire mélodieux et ses gémissements rauques ne s'élevaient plus dans la pièce.

C'était la deuxième fois que la dirigeante se confrontait à l'absence, au manque irrépressible et croissant de l'être cher si bien que même la masturbation n'arrivait pas à calmer son besoin de retrouvailles charnelles.

Redoutant une attaque de Snow à cette heure tardive, la propriétaire des lieux se déplaça en vitesse jusqu'à l'origine des bruits.

La Reine entra dans les cuisines du château, lançant une boule de feu à l'endroit où des casseroles venaient de tomber au sol pour éradiquer l'ennemi qui osait s'introduire sur son territoire.

 **\- Tu es folle ou quoi ?! Tu as failli me carboniser !**

Vêtue d'une nuisette noire au décolleté profond, Emma était en train d'engloutir un pot de crème glacé recouvert de cannelle.

Regina était à la fois énervée que la détermination de la blonde ait pu lui causer des dommages corporels, mais elle était aussi revigorée d'apercevoir cette vision enchanteresse et idyllique qui se faisait tant désirer.

 **\- Tu sais que c'est une violation de domicile ?** questionna-t-elle, alors qu'Emma se servait comme si elle était dans son royaume.

La blonde haussa les épaules, nullement impressionnée par la répartie cinglante.

Son escapade nocturne était surtout en retour à la disparition d'Ingrid et de ses talents pour les desserts.

La pénurie n'aidait pas Emma à satisfaire son appétit grandissant depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse.

 **\- Techniquement, je suis dans ma future demeure !** déclara celle-ci, en faisant référence au triste sort qui lui était réservé.

Regina se crispa.

Le nappage au chocolat s'écoulait de la bouche - maquillée d'un bordeaux emprunté à la Reine - pour s'éparpiller à la naissance de la poitrine pâle.

L'acte était de la pure torture, un plaisir malsain qu'Emma alimentait avec un sadisme à faire frémir le royaume entier.

La brune savait que l'acte était exécuté pour la punir.

Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas laper le liquide et laisser sa langue s'aventurer sur les tétons sensibles car Emma n'était plus sienne.

 **\- Tu…Tu vas rejoindre Zelena ?** demanda Regina, dégoutée par la possibilité que sa sœur lui extorque son bien le plus précieux.

Emma secoua la tête avec force.

Sa conviction première était bien d'échapper à la rousse et à son toucher inapproprié.

Pour cela, la blonde était prête à toutes les facéties pour éviter la stratégie sordide maternelle.

 **\- Je n'aurais peut-être pas à le faire si j'engloutis un maximum de sucre !** clama-t-elle, pensant qu'une augmentation de sa masse corporelle arriverait à dégouter sa promise.

Regina fronça les sourcils, soucieuse de la santé de celle qui l'avait totalement charmée.

C'était la première fois que Cora et Snow arrivaient à s'entendre sur un châtiment sans s'entretuer au passage et c'est ce qui empêchait Regina d'intervenir pour empêcher les célébrations qui devaient lui appartenir.

 **\- Si je ne vous suis plus du tout utile, Cora m'achèvera certainement et je serais enfin…heureuse !** expliqua la Princesse, qui n'allait décemment pas élever le fœtus dissimulé sous le vêtement sombre, sans son autre modèle parental.

La brune frappa le plan de travail si brutalement pour s'opposer à cette résignation que la coupe en cristal remplie d'une boisson à l'aspect foncé par son interlocutrice trembla.

Ses pupilles noisette s'étaient tellement focalisées sur l'entrejambe menue et non recouverte de tissu qu'elle n'apercevait que maintenant les paupières enflammées de la voleuse clandestine.

Révulsée par le reflet de sa dévotion parentale et éternelle, Regina attrapa le verre pour ne pas rejeter son dîner à travers la nausée.

L'alcool arrivait toujours à lui faire oublier cette prison dorée qui lui apportait des privilèges familiaux, financiers et laissait en chemin un bain froid, des mots d'amour déchirés, des bougies éteintes, des repas monotones et sans saveurs.

 **\- Donne-moi ça !** ordonna la Reine, alors qu'Emma se débattait pour garder sa mixture.

Le vin étourdissait son âme endolorie au point de transformer ses idéaux en réalité notamment les esclaves qu'elle exploitait sexuellement qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à son âme sœur quand les effluves la rendaient saoule.

 **\- Hors de question !** cria la blonde, qui ne voulait pas être démasquée par le goût fruité du raisin.

Leurs mains s'entrechoquèrent, bataillant tour à tour pour acquérir le cristal.

Aucune n'eut l'avantage quand le contenant se brisa au sol.

Si la blonde recula jusqu'à être coincée par le lavabo en se questionnant sur l'action qui allait suivre, Regina encercla le cou de sa proie juste assez pour lui insuffler des marques avec ses ongles.

Si ce genre de scène tétanisait les sujets, Emma en tirait une certaine satisfaction.

Cette maltraitance mutuelle maintenait l'intensité de leur relation chaotique, mais inébranlable.

 **\- Interdiction de parler de mort ! Il y en a eu trop !** imposa la brune, qui refusait d'ajouter une pierre tombale à l'effigie de sa compagne.

Elle regrettait déjà qu'Ingrid soit incluse parmi les disparus.

 **\- Vraiment ?! Autant que tes conquêtes de passage ?** quémanda Emma, ce thème étant celui qui la tracassait le plus.

Regina soupira.

L'offensive l'avait heurtée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Elle reconnaissait ses torts, mais aucunes des filles qui foulaient son matelas ne restaient plus longtemps que nécessaire.

La brune n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour ce divertissement souvent sanguinolent alors que la Princesse…lui importait plus que tout.

 **\- C'était mesquin !** contra la dirigeante, qui n'arrivait jamais à atteindre l'extase avec une autre.

Emma n'était pas fière d'avoir blessée sa partenaire, mais ce n'était que justice et réalité.

La blonde en souffrait énormément, à en causer des insomnies.

 **\- Et ça ne l'était pas de m'infliger le chemin du retour avec Kathryn ?** continua-t-elle, sur un ton hargneux.

La Princesse avait difficilement enduré le trajet avec la salariée qui ne cessait de reluquer son derrière et de la séduire sans vergogne.

La révoltée s'avança pour élancer son poing sur la peau hâlée quand son mouvement s'arrêta.

Son pied s'était posé sur un éclat scintillant.

 **\- Bordel ! Tu ne pouvais pas nettoyer ton bazar !** hurla Emma, alors qu'un filet d'hémoglobine s'écoulait sur le carrelage.

Le premier réflexe de la commandante ne fut pas d'étouffer les jurons ou de craindre une apparition maternelle.

Son premier geste fut de s'agenouiller pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts sur l'épiderme.

Le contact doux des doigts royaux sur la plaie métamorphosa pour quelques secondes l'humeur exécrable d'Emma en une sensation de bien-être.

La magie effaça la lésion rapidement, mais les phalanges commencèrent à s'aventurer sur sa cuisse.

 **\- Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas te jeter le contenu du frigidaire à la figure !** s'emporta la blonde, qui retenait difficilement ses pulsions fougueuses et romantiques.

La haine était la tactique optimale pour les éloigner et résister à la tentation.

 **\- Je ne pourrais plus te recouvrir de chantilly…** chuchota la brune, sur un ton aguicheur.

Emma grommela au rappel d'un souvenir très érotique pendant lequel la crème fouettée avait été étalée sur son pubis.

 **\- Tu sais que tu es agaçante ?!** s'égosilla la concernée, en sortant de la nourriture du congélateur pour garder son esprit loin de toutes pensées frivoles.

Regina arqua un sourcil, étonnée par la quantité de poulet à la mayonnaise avalé devant elle après un met avec beaucoup de saccharose.

La gourmandise de la blonde attirait sa curiosité et le regard obscur ne se lassait pas d'observer les courbes enchanteresses, mais aussi…les marques visibles de leurs incessantes disputes.

 **\- Je suis désolée !** se confessa Regina, en mentionnant l'arête nasale abimée par son poing la veille.

Emma pouffa de rire, malgré les remords exprimés sincèrement.

Le pardon n'était pas dans les gènes des Mills si bien que la Princesse savait que cet aveu cachait quelque chose d'autre.

 **\- La Méchante Reine s'excuse ? Ça ferait un bon titre pour la gazette de Sidney !** ricana-t-elle, contente d'apercevoir l'image prestigieuse se ternir.

Regina avait une faille et elle se présentait juste devant elle, à même la bosse formée sur le sens olfactif.

 **\- Est-ce que s'est cassé ?** se renseigna la brune, soucieuse des retombées qu'un tel hématome pouvait causer.

La glace avait réussi à réduire l'inflammation, mais le froid n'avait pas effacé les sévices.

 **\- Il y aura une cicatrice, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première que je reçois de ta part…** accusa la blonde, dont la silhouette comportait un nombre incalculable d'entailles.

La culpabilité rongeait Regina car elle savait que le maquillage ne camouflerait pas l'incision.

 **\- Je peux te promettre que ce sera la dernière !** répliqua-t-elle, garantissant un arrêt des hostilités, au moins…celles qui demeuraient visibles publiquement.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, persuadée que cette garantie ne serait pas respectée.

 **\- Tout comme tu promettais que je serais Reine un jour ?**

Ce n'est pas la richesse qui était recherchée, mais bien le mariage de ses rêves.

 **\- Tu ne seras jamais à genoux devant moi…** se lamenta la blonde, en faisant référence à un engagement officiel et légitime.

La blonde se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, une notion toute nouvelle s'inscrivant dans sa tête.

 **\- Ne suis-je pas…suffisante ?**

Emma n'avait peut-être plus l'exclusivité sentimentale, la priorité sur le myocarde de son amante.

Elle ne valait pas la peine de braver l'effroyable, l'interdit.

La paume de Regina agrippa les hanches de la Princesse pour rapprocher sa bouche des boucles claires.

 **\- Tu es la Reine de mon cœur !** lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, pour affirmer à Emma que personne ne pourrait la remplacer.

Emma n'était pas totalement convaincue par le discours, sollicitant alors un justificatif à ces propos.

 **\- Prouve-le-moi !** décréta la blonde, sur un ton ferme.

La dictatrice embrassa fougueusement son amante à la crinière dorée.

 **\- Est-ce que ça te convient ?** chuchota-t-elle, tout en déchirant la dentelle qui surplombait les jambes de la Princesse pour avoir accès à son intimité.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Regina l'avait ignoré pendant une semaine, des jours durant lesquels une tension palpable s'était instaurée sans aucun dénouement et maintenant…Elles avaient besoin de se soustraire à la pression.

 **\- Je dois…te dire quelque chose !** avisa Emma, qui devait signaler la naissance prochaine.

La brune poussa sa consentante victime contre la gazinière pour la surplomber un peu plus et la pénétrer correctement.

 **\- Oui ?** s'enquit-elle, en caressant le clitoris entièrement humide.

L'exploration charnelle perturba tellement Emma qu'elle renonça à toute confidence, remplaçant même la vérité par une autre.

 **\- Je…Je t'aime.**

.

.

.

Emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre, Cora pestait.

Son lit était voisin à la chambre froide et le boucan qui y régnait interrompait son repos.

La sorcière avait réquisitionné Kathryn pour résoudre le dérangement.

Cora minimisait tout accès à ses pouvoirs depuis peu.

Si la population percevait cela comme du progrès, ses proches étaient sceptiques sur cette interruption momentanée.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ?!** se révolta Cora, irritée par le vacarme ambiant.

Craignant une offensive en pleine nuit, Kathryn se déplaça jusqu'à l'entrée du garde-manger.

 **\- Je vais aller vérifier que tout va bien !** mentionna-t-elle à son aînée, en brandissant son épée.

L'employée poussa la porte avec précaution jusqu'à découvrir des corps familiers.

Emma haletait, cramponnée à la chevelure de Regina dont la langue s'afférait sur son clitoris.

Kathryn referma à grande vitesse la cloison pour éviter que le spectacle ne se diffuse plus.

 **\- Alors ?** bougonna Cora, impatiente de s'assoupir.

La blonde tapota l'épaule de sa supérieure pour l'encourager à repartir.

 **\- C'est seulement Regina qui règle une affaire personnelle !** clarifia-t-elle, pour stopper toute avancée.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucun perdant.

Regina et Emma avaient toutes deux remporté la manche.


End file.
